Start of Time
by treehiller23
Summary: "It is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," She crossed her arms giving him a pointed look. "I'm already stressed enough without this too." "Do you really believe that superstious nonsense?" "You're best friend is a werewolf, you're marry a banshee, but you draw the line at wedding traditions?"


**AN**: Here is a sequel one-shot to my Shadows universe! More Stydia! I hope you love it and it fills you will all kinds of feels.

She should have been sleeping. Tomorrow promised to be a crazy filled day, but here she was, up at 2:15 in the morning. She'd spent the better part of the last hour going over every last detail. They had decided on a small ceremony, just close family and pack. Allison of course was her maid of honor, while Scott took the place of best man for Stiles, and Tori insisted on being flower girl.

Everyone had their jobs for tomorrow too. Allison and Chris were picking up the cake, her mother was handling the flower deliveries, Cora and Lynn were in charge of hair and makeup, and her dress hung in the closet at her sister's house awaiting tomorrow. Of course that meant she couldn't try it on again. And her over worked brain was now supplying her with nightmare scenarios.

She had almost snuck away from her mother's house, just to check on the dress and the gazebo, when a light rapping sounded at the window. Fear crept across her skin, until she heard her fiancé curse at a branch.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked tossing the window up. "It's freezing out there, and it's nearly three o'clock in the morning."

"And yet you're wide awake," he snarked, rolling into the room and landing with a thud.

She helped him up rolling her eyes. "Would you be careful, my mother could hear you?

"It'll be just like senior year again," he quipped, but his voice evened to a hushed tone. "Without the horror."

"You've obviously never seen my mother without her makeup." She smiled at him and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

She didn't hesitate, raking her hands in his hair as she pulled him in for a kiss. Before she knew it they were lying on the bed in various states of undress, when her sanity snapped back into place.

"What are you doing here?" she pulled away as Stiles tried to mouth kisses down her neck.

"Pretty sure that answer's obvious." He reached for her, but Lydia was quicker and already had her shirt back on.

"It is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," She crossed her arms giving him a pointed look. "I'm already stressed enough without this too."

"Do you really believe that superstious nonsense?"

"You're best friend is a werewolf, you're marry a banshee, but you draw the line at wedding traditions?"

"I draw the line at anything that keeps us apart for the night," he smiled taking her hand in his. She laced them together, letting Stiles guide her to sit on his lap.

"I know you mean well, but you have to go. Besides we are not having sex in my mother's house," she hissed as his other hand threaded in her hair, and her bent in biting at her ear lobe.

"Why not," he whispered sending a shiver down her spine. "It's not like we haven't done it before."

"Stiles, we can't, you can't be here." He pulled back then meeting her eyes. With the look he gave her she almost caved, but lucky for her his hormones had evened out and he was already redressing. She watched his shirt slid over his torso, catching sight of his hoodie sitting next to her. She grabbed it before he could, wrapping it around her small frame.

"Oh hell no, it's like thirty degrees out there," he pulled at the sleeve but she'd already slipped her arms in and zipped it up. "Lydia I'll freeze before I get to the jeep."

"Should have thought of that before you came over here," she countered with a smirk. "Besides I need something of yours to help me sleep."

She knew the pout would seal it as Stiles let out a sigh and gave her an eye roll.

"Fine keep it," he leaned in giving her a quick peck. "You're gonna be the death of me, you know that right?"

She smiled with a shrug. "But what a way to go."

"I'll see you later," he said placing another soft kiss to her forehead. "Get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you too." As he swung himself halfway out the window, Lydia rushed over giving him one last long kiss. "For good luck."

"I'm not sure I could get any luckier," he hummed before climbing down the tree.

She watched as he got into the jeep and drove off towards this parents place. Once she no longer could see his taillights she climbed into bed, the warmth and smell of his hoodie surrounding her, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The house was in already in a frenzy by the time Lydia and Elenore arrived. She could smell the food from the kitchen and her stomach rumbled. She hadn't eaten anything yet, and whatever Melissa was working on she could practically taste already.

"No time," he mother chided, pushing her towards the stairs. "We've already lost a half hour, because I couldn't wake you up."

Lydia rolled her eyes prepared to protest, when Allison and Isaac exited the hall laughing. Isaac had a plate of food and a smoothie balanced in his arms.

"Lydia," Allison squealed as she pulled her in for a tight hug. "I can't believe it's your wedding day."

"Really? Because I feel like you've talked about nothing else for the last three months," Isaac noted earning him a glare from his girlfriend. He smirked turning to Lydia. "Melissa told me to make sure you ate something while you get ready."

"I don't suppose you two will let me sneak past you just to go check on things?" she asked as her mother huffed pointing up the stairs.

"We are wasting precious time. I'm sure Melissa has everything under control," Elenore took the food from Isaac and headed up the steps.

Lydia sighed. "Isn't my wedding day supposed to be about my happiness? Because that woman is driving every bit of happy from me."

"Maybe you'd feel differently if you'd have slept last night," Isaac soon let out a painful gasp as Allison's elbow connected with a rib. "Hey she's the one who smells like she spent all night wrapped up in Stiles."

"Don't you have somewhere useful to be?" Allison questioned pointing to the door. "Like with the other boys."

"As a matter of fact I do," Isaac smirked grabbing a box of stuff at the base of the stairs, Lydia could see pop cans and a bottle or two of liquor. He pivoted past her calling up the steps. "Jess hurry up we've gotta meet the guys."

Jess appeared out of the top bedroom, prepared to run down, but Lynn caught his arm placing a kiss to his cheek. He groaned at her causing them all to laugh.

"Isaac I expect my son back in the same condition he left in."

The teen rolled his eyes before running down the steps and out the door. Isaac kissed Allison quickly, following the boy out.

"Okay," Allison clapped her hands with a wide grin. "Let's get you ready for a wedding."

* * *

His friend's had a twisted sense of humor, that was a given. But to spend his last remaining hours of bachelordom at the sight of some of their greatest tragedies was a bit bizarre. Scott and Derek refused to explain until Isaac and Jess arrived. Once the betas he turned to them.

"Okay now what the hell are we doing here?" he demanded, as Scott jumped on the nemeton raising a bottle of scotch.

"Men we are gathered here today in order to honor the past which brought us here today," Scott recited causing Derek to snort back a laugh. "Can it, Hale. I am trying to be deep. Where was I? Right, this spot has been home to some painful memories. We lost a lot to these woods, but it also brought us all together. So I propose a toast to this spot, for all good things it gave us."

He took a drink before handing the bottle to Isaac.

"Please tell me the best man speech is better planned than that," Stiles joked as Isaac passed him the liquor, resting it on his knees. "You're right though. Without this place, you wouldn't be you and I wouldn't be me. Allison, Lydia. We all came together because of what happened here."

Scott hopped down sitting next to him. "I'm happy for you. I really am."

"Thanks man," Stiles smiled, taking a drink as he looked around. In a few short hours he'd be married to the girl of his dreams. Something he's wanted for so long.

All of a sudden the open space became too much. His friends seemed too close.

"I'm gonna go take a walk," he stood and all eyes darted to his. Clearly whatever vibe he was giving off was being picked up by all werewolves. But he just shook his head. "I just need a few minutes to myself, okay?"

Scott nodded and the others loosened up, resting back into their places. Stiles left before anyone could ask him questions. He honestly didn't know where he was going just that he needed time to think.

He wanted this, he knew that. More than anything in his entire life. But it was still terrifying. Lydia Martin would be his wife, it wasn't something he could really wrap his head around, no matter how many times he used the word fiancée he still couldn't believe it.

"Hey kid," he turned towards the sound of his father's voice. "I thought you were with the pack?"

Stiles smirked pulling him into a half hug. "Yea I just needed some space."

"Nervous?"

"What? No," he ran a hand through his hair. "I mean I'm getting married today. Why would I be nervous?"

"I remember saying the exact same thing before I married your mom," John smiled pulling a box from his coat pocket. His eyes focused on it, and Stiles couldn't help but wonder what it was.

"Is this the part where you tell me there's no reason to be nervous?" Stiles ventured leaning his back to a tree.

"It's the part where I tell you all women should make you nervous." They both laughed, and John held up the box. "I know what you're going through. Marriage is scary business, but maybe this will ease some of the pressure today."

"What's in the box, Pops?" John didn't answer, just handed it over.

Stiles took it, giving his dad a confused look, but opened the lid. He didn't know what he expected, but the cuff links weren't it. Something about them pulled at a memory in the back of his mind.

"When your mom started heading south, health wise, she'd have these very vivid days," he paused clearing his throat. "One day you were hanging with Scott down near the vending machines, I think it was shortly after your Lydia fixation started. And she looked at me I don't think I'd ever seen your mom look that sad before. And she just said 'I'm gonna regret not being there. Not watching him marry that girl' I told her it was insane to think you'd still be hung up on this girl in twenty years, but she just shook her head 'The heart wants what it wants John. Our boy's heart just figured it out a little earlier than most'. She had these earrings on, small bronze things. I think they were her grandmothers. I remember her taking them off and as she wrapped my hand around them she kissed me. 'Turn them into something he can use on that day,' she said. 'Let him know, that even though I'm not there, I'll always be with him.'"

"I wish you could be here, Mom," he whispered, but knew his father heard him. The sheriff's strong hand rested on his shoulder, and he sunk into it.

"You know she would be, if she could," the statement made him smile, because even though it didn't bring his mother forth, didn't conjure her from the heavens, it still held the most honesty John could have given him.

Stiles placed the box in his pocket, shaking himself from the emotions. "You know honestly, I was a little nervous about today."

"Really? I would not have guessed," his father's sarcasm made him smile. "How about now?"

"Now I'm ready to be Lydia's, as long as she'll have me."

"Then we should go get you ready for your wedding."

* * *

Allison helped her zip her dress into place, the lacy straps resting on her shoulders. She couldn't help the feeling that flourished in her stomach. A water color mix of anticipation and fear. It was crazy though. She'd never loved anyone the way she loved Stiles. He was everything she could ever want and more. And he loved her back, more than she felt she deserved. He'd spent the last seventeen years over the moon about her. What if she messed it up? What if she wasn't enough for him?

"Lydia, you okay?" her friend's voice seemed muddled in the storm of emotions raging through her. But she felt herself nod as she slowly sunk onto the chair next to her.

"Allison could you go check on the girls for me?" Melissa spoke, setting a magazine on the table next to her. "Lord knows what kind of mischief they've gotten up to in the last few minutes."

"Sure thing," Allison squeezed Lydia's shoulder in reassurance, before exiting the room. Lydia was left vaguely wondering where the rest of her friends and family had gotten too.

The room was quiet for a while, thoughts rushing in and out of Lydia's head, until Melissa pulled up another chair. "Lydia, what's the matter?"

"I'm not good enough for him," she could feel the tears start to fall, and she silently thanked the glorious invented of waterproof mascara. "I'm terrible, and I can be selfish. And I one time made him spend six hours clothing shopping with me and I only bought like three scarves."

"Hey you two are perfect for each other," Melissa grabbed a box of tissues off the vanity, handing her one. "This is nerves, trust me."

"What if I mess it up? What if he realizes he could do so much better than me?"

"Sweetie I know how intimidating it is. The Stilinski men love a bit more fiercely than others," She smiled and Lydia couldn't help but match it. "But you and I both know that you wouldn't be here today if you didn't love him just as much as he loves you."

Lydia bit her lip, still unsure when a light tapping sounded at the door. She didn't know how, but every part of her told her it was Stiles.

"Hey I know I can't see you in your dress yet," he called through the door and Melissa rolled her eyes. "But I wanted to tell you once more before the ceremony. I love you, and I can't wait to see you."

She smiled as she went to the door opening it enough to snake he hand out. He took it instantly.

"Ten bucks says you cry before I do," she joked feeling his lips press gently to her hand.

"You're on," he countered. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"I love you," she replied, pulling her arm back. "See you soon."

She turned back Melissa watching her with a grin. "I think you answered your own questions."

Lydia nodded. "Can you help me finish getting my veil on?"

Melissa stood gathering the lacy fabric and pinning it in place. And just like magic, the nerves melted away, and all that was left was her love for him.

* * *

Stiles stood under the arch waiting, patiently, or as patiently as he could ever wait. His father and Melissa sat in front of him, Britt in between them. Jess sat behind them, his friend Shelby next to him. Deaton off to the right. On the other side of the aisle, Lydia's mother sat, glaring daggers at the date her ex-husband brought. Derek and Lynn were behind her, Lynn keeping her mother calm. Chris was near the back of both groups, with Isaac and Cora. Scott stood next to him, his best man grinning like an idiot.

He saw Cora hit play on the stereo remote, clearly receiving a silent command from behind the scenes.

First Tori came walking up the aisle, her purple dress swaying in the breeze, as she tossed petals around her. She finished up the short walkway, climbing up her father's leg to sit in his lap.

Next came Allison in a knee length dress. She looked around, eyes landing on Isaac with a wink. Everyone except Chris laughed, as he glared to the young beta. Cora stifled a grin next to them.

Once Allison was settled in her spot, the music changed. Lydia appeared before him, her father next to her, in a gorgeous gown that swept across the ground. It seemed like ages until she made it to him, her father placing a kiss to her cheek before claiming a seat in front.

"You look beautiful," he breathed, eyes never leaving hers. She smiled back at him, only looking away when Scott cleared his throat.

"Give us a minute McCall," Lydia hissed, but her tone was playful. "I'm enjoying the view."

Stiles laughed pulling her closer. And the preacher stood tall before them.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Stiles and Lydia have had an unconventional life thus far I'm told, so they've chosen to follow that path today and write their own vows. Stiles would you like to begin?"

He nodded grabbing each of Lydia's hands in his own, as he cleared his throat.

"Life is full of uncertainty. Eventually we all learn that things aren't meant to last forever. Relationships change, people change, or go away. Sometimes it feels like we might be swallowed whole by all these things. But it's in those moments, those shifts, that we find our tethers. The things that ground us, and pull us back from the darkness. Lydia you're it for me. I've said before that I've loved you since the third grade, and I still hold to that belief. But I also know that it took me three years of high school to fall in love with you. When we started to hang out, I began to really get to know you, and I found out just how frustrating you can be," he joked making her smile through tears that started to all. "You're everything I've ever needed, and I will spend every moment we have together reminding you we work. I promise to love you with this breath until my last, and probably beyond that."

Scott nudged his shoulder and he pivoted to take the ring from his best man, slipping it on Lydia's finger. He took a moment to wipe away the tears that had fallen when he focused on her. She just smiled through her own.

"I remember out first real moment together," she began, and he had to smile, knowing what she was thinking of. "Winter formal. I'd been so annoyed and preoccupied that I'm not sure I said a single word to you the entire ride to the dance. When someone, who shall remain nameless in my wedding vows, blew me off, I remember feeling so small and insignificant. But then you told me you thought I looked beautiful. I was so amazed because, outside of my parents, it's not something people used to describe me. You we're the first person to ever see the real me, the one I hide behind make up and designer clothes. You saw right through the wall I had up. We grew closer, lord knows it didn't happen overnight, but that's good. Because perfect combinations take time, and a little push from the universe. I cannot begin to describe how happy I am that you managed to crash your way into my life. I love you, flailing limbs and all. I wouldn't trade us for anything, and I also promise to love you in this life and the next, for always."

She turned to Allison, who was crying just as hard as either of them.

"Sorry," she waved them off handing Lydia the ring. "Don't mind the blubbering best friend over here."

Lydia giggled squeezing Allison's hand before she turned back, slipping the ring onto Stiles left hand.

The minister waited for them before he continued. "By the power vested in me, by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Lydia launched her arms around Stiles' neck pulling him close for a searing kiss. They could hear the back hooting and a whistle or too from Cora's direction, while Tori groaned about grownups always kissing each other.

When they pulled back Lydia grinned. "You owe me ten bucks."

"Yea well put it on my tab wife," he replied and she bit her bottle lips dropping her gaze. "What?"

"I like it when you call me wife," she shrugged in reply. "I could get used to it."

"You better," he countered pulling her close as he spun her around, kissing her again.

* * *

Stiles lead her across the lawn to what looked like a dance floor. Lydia raised a brow in question.

"What?" he looked around with a smile. "I know you wanted a small wedding, that's why were in the backyard of your sister's house. But I was not letting you get out of the traditional first dance with me."

"You're kind of amazing," she replied, as Stiles placed a hand to the small of her back. She put one of hers in his and the other to his shoulder just as the music started.

A smile grew on bother of their faces. She recognized the song at once. _Start of Time _was a personal favorite of hers. There was something about Gabrielle Aplin's lyrics that nestled into her and made her think of every great moment with Stiles. Once the words began, Stiles lead her gracefully around the small area, his eyes never leaving hers.

"When did you become such a good dancer?" she asked.

He smiled sheepishly. He pulled her closer and whispered. "Your mother's been teaching me."

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips, bubbling into a giggle, as dipped her. "You took dance lessons with my mother, for me."

"Yes, I did." Once she was up right she laced her fingers in his hair, kissing him deeply.

"Thank you." And they continued dancing through the rest of the song and two others.

* * *

"Can I have everyone's attention," Scott's voice rang out across the tables. Stiles and Lydia looked up from each other to focus on their friend. "Speech time."

"Please don't," Stiles groaned, but Scott shushed him, pulling out a tattered piece old notebook.

"I have in my hand a document written by one, Stiles Stilinski at age eight." Scott flipped the notebook open.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Stiles questioned, making a move to get up but Lydia held him down.

"Third drawer down of your dresser, taped to the top. I did learn from the best at thievery," he joked.

"Now sit down and let me do this. 'I Stiles Stilinski, esquire.' Apparently this was during that phase of childhood," Scott smiled as he continued. "'Do here by state, and put forth what will be from now on forth known as the ten year plan.' In case none of you are aware, Stiles had a ten year plan from the day he met Lydia. A plan to make Lydia Martin fall in love with him. Now I thought it was crazy. I mean we were eight, I was more concerned with learning to Ollie than with girls, but Stiles was convinced he had found his soul mate. Hence the document."

Scott grinned uncontrollably, trying to rein in his laughter. "But instead of rereading this terrible penmanship, I would like to point out that everything on this list is exactly what Stiles did. He never pushed, never tried to trick her into things. He just waited, with more patience than anyone I've ever met before. Lydia you're lucky, because Stiles is a great guy. And I know he's gonna love you with as much patience as he has for over a decade."

Everyone clapped, Lydia leaning in to give Stiles a quick kiss. When they parted Allison stood before the group.

"So I haven't known Lydia as long as Scott's known Stiles," she started with a smirk. "And I certainly don't have any embarrassing letters from the past. But I do have a conversation. One we had way back sophomore year. I feel like the events leading up to this talk are less important, so we'll just skip to the good stuff. I remember asking Lydia to remember what it was like to have a guy in your life that made you always want to be with him. One that made you feel like you couldn't breathe until you were with him. She told me you'd never had a boyfriend like that. Well flash forward about two years. And Lydia here comes to my home about two am. I'm dead tired, and she's bright eyed and she just looks at me and says 'Stiles.'"

Lydia giggled sinking her head into her new husband's shoulder, when Allison continued. "I was so confused, but she just continued. Spouting off about how she had this epiphany about Stiles, and how he was always there for her. And how could she be so blind to it. I had to stop her from continuing or she'd have woken up the whole building. When I finally got her calm she just looked at me and said 'I don't know why I didn't see it before, and now it might be too late.' In case no one remembers Stiles had a girlfriend back then."

"She was not my girlfriend," Stiles groaned, but Lydia shushed him.

"Anyway, I looked at her and said 'that boy would climb a mountain for you, and if you rushed to his house right now. And told him what you just told me, he wouldn't be able to resist.' She left shortly after, and the rest is history."

Lydia rolled her eyes at Allison, who retaliated by sticking her tongue out, before settling back down next to Isaac. She reached across their table grabbing Allison's hand in hers, and it took all they both had not to start crying again. So she just pulled back with a whispered. "Thank you."

* * *

"Yes Dad, I know your job is important," she gritted out trying not to get angry on her wedding day. "But we haven't even cut the cake. And I was hoping we could do the traditional father/daughter dance."

"I know Lydia. If I could I would push my flight back, but I can't sweetie," he father kissed her forehead. "Take plenty of pictures and we'll get lunch when you get back from your honeymoon. I love you."

"Bye," she seethed making sure to glare at the back of Mandi's head, her father's current youthful girlfriend.

"You okay?" Stiles asked wrapping his arms around her, leaning in to rest his chin on her shoulder.

"Fine," she replied, but he gave her a look that she knew meant he didn't believe her. "It'll be fine. He didn't know about the dance so how could I expect him to stay for it? Even though a normal father wouldn't ditch their child's wedding for an over glorified fling. I'm gonna go talk with Deaton."

She placed a kiss to his cheek moving off to vet, who had been snatched into no doubt a never ending conversation with her mother.

She didn't see Stiles grab Chris and lead him off to the side, whispering fiercely; in fact she hadn't really noticed her best friend's father until he was in front of the group, lightly tapping against his drink glass.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but it has come to my attention that the father of the bride had to leave early," Chris' thick voice cracked a little with something Lydia could only place as annoyance before he continued. "Now there are traditions you can skip in a wedding, but I don't believe the father/daughter dance is one of them. So if Elenore and Lydia don't mind, I would love to step up for the job."

He nodded to Isaac who had moved to the stereo, changing the iPod attached to it. And Lydia almost broke down when Nat King Cole's Unforgettable started up.

Chris moved to her pulling her back to the dance floor with him, they swayed together, Chris' smile bright before her.

"You didn't have to say yes," she whispered as he twirled her gracefully.

"What do you mean?"

"Stiles asked you to dance with me, didn't he?"

A look of dawning crossed his face as they moved more to the beat. "Yes he told me that your dad had left, but I volunteered."

"Why?" she shook her head, smiling when she caught Stiles' eyeing her. "Not that I don't appreciate it."

"For a long time before we came here, I worried what all that moving did to Allison. She didn't have any friends, not really," he spun her around again. "But when we moved here you two became so close so fast. Think of this as a thank you, for becoming the sister I think she desperately needed."

"Well for the record, I needed her too," Lydia replied as the song neared its ending, she pulled back slightly, Chris placing a kiss to her cheek.

"I'm sorry your father isn't the kind of man who stayed for your whole wedding."

"It's okay," she grinned through tears. "I got to dance with my second dad, and he's amazing."

* * *

Everyone had settled again John and Melissa at one table as the Britt slept in her nearby playpen, and Tori talked Jess and Shelby's ears off. Stiles spotted the instantly coming up from behind.

"Dad you mind if I steal your wife for a dance?"

"Don't you have your own wife you could dance with?" John joked, and Melissa smacked his arm.

"True," Stiles countered then sighed. "But it would be weird to dance with her for a mother/son dance."

Melissa turned to him looking a bit like she might cry. "Really?"

"Yea." She took his hand as he led her to the floor He motioned for Scott to hit the play button, and the Beatles slowly started playing. _In My life _filled the backyard.

"Thank you for asking me to do this," Melissa said as they swayed in place. "I know how much your mom would have wanted to be here. But I'm glad I could be a substitute."

Stiles shook his head before he spoke. "You're not a substitute. You're as much my mother as she was. I mean you took care of me when I was sick. Comforted me when I was sad. Grounded me when I needed it. You're my mom too. And I know she'd be happy to know I shared this with you."

Melissa kissed his cheek with a smile. "You are a wonderful man Stiles. And I'm proud to call you a son."

* * *

The cake cutting proved to be an amusing affair for all, when Stiles broke his promise to not smash the cake in Lydia's face, to which she had to retaliate and rub her piece all through his hair.

Everything was dwindling down now, as the couple moved along to the words of a Tyler Hilton song.

"Are you happy?" Stiles asked as he wiped frosting from Lydia's cheek.

She nodded with a smirk. "More than ever. Thank you."

"For what?" he slipped a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"For being my everything," she whispered placing a chaste kiss to his lips. "And for being the exact thing I needed in this life."

"It helps that your mine too."

"Forever?"

"For always."


End file.
